wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Fermenty/II/II
Świerkoski stanął przed stacją pod ścianą, bo wszystko w nim zakotłowało i rwało mu mózg i wnętrzności bólem. Stał tak długo, przyciśnięty do tej ściany, z rękoma w rękawach, zgarbiony, nie zważając na zimno, na przemarznięty suchy śnieg bijący mu w oczy, pies skomlał z zimna i tulił mu się do nóg; nie zważał na niego, pochłonięty tym strasznym żalem ściskającym mu duszę jakby obręczą. Zatapiał żółtawe, o fosforycznych blaskach źrenice w ciemne przestrzenie, z których zaczęły wyłaniać się blade gwiazdy, bo mróz ściskał ziemię, to w las, okryty śniegiem, przygięty, biały, jakby zasłuchany w ciszę, jaka zapanowała – i jęczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. Poczuł teraz, że kocha Jankę, że nie tylko mu żal posagu, ale i jej... Porwał się gwałtownie, bo taka dzika, wściekła złość nim zatrzęsła, że drżał cały, a palce kurczyły mu się i zakrzywiały niby szpony; byłby chwycił, gdyby mógł, Andrzeja za gardło i darł go paznokciami. Nie poszedł do domu, tylko namyśliwszy się ruszył do Osieckiej, ale przechodząc obok koni Andrzeja, stojących na podjeździe, nie mógł powstrzymać się i uderzył z całej siły licowego pięścią w brzuch: zdawało mu się, że uderzył Grzesikiewicza. Koń porwał się zestraszony i skoczył z powozem w bok gwałtownie; drzemiący na koźle stangret, poderwany tym ruchem, wypadł na ziemię, a konie poszły w las. Świerkoski zniknął w lesie. – Poczekam, chamciu! poczekam! – myślał szczękając zębami z wściekłości i aż przystawał, bo złość tamowała mu oddech i takim nastrojem napełniała całego, że prawie tracił przytomność. Zgarbił się i począł wyć przeciągle, aby sobie ulżyć. Amis mu wtórował tak głośno, że psy dróżnicze przy pierwszych domkach skomlały przeraźliwie i szczekały, a on wył wciąż, aż po lesie leciały takie echa, jakby całe stado zgłodniałych wilków wyło. – Poczekam! Hipcio czekać umie!... – i żeby jeszcze energiczniej wyrazić złość swoją i miłość, i nienawiść, zaczął strzelać z rewolweru w las; strzelał, bo ten huk, zapach prochu, urwane smugi strzałów, błyskające w ciemności, sprawiały mu rozkosz, uspokajały go. Gdy przyszedł do Zacisza, był już zupełnym panem siebie. Zastał Osiecką w jadalnym pokoju przy stole. Zosia nalewała herbatę, Staś siedział i niby zahipnotyzowany wpatrywał się w nią. Tola, jak zwykle, sztywna i martwa siedziała na swoim miejscu wpatrzona w lampę. Była jeszcze jakaś nieznajoma młoda kobieta, o schorowanej twarzy, siedząca w fotelu, obłożona poduszkami. Świerkoski przywitał się i zaraz szepnął Osieckiej, że ma pilny interes. – Cóż takiego? Przestraszasz mnie pan złowieszczą miną! – zapytała, gdy się znaleźli w sąsiednim pokoju. – Grzesik oświadczył się dzisiaj i został przyjęty. – Głupiec. To naturalne, że został przyjęty, ona by wyszła za tragarza, byleby ją tylko ten tragarz chciał. – Przesadza pani! – szepnął; dotknęło go to niemile. – Pan mi wierz. – Wierzę, bardzo wierzę, ale pomimo tego, a może dlatego, oni się pobiorą... – Ręczę panu, że nie. Zaręczyny to nie ślub. W tej chwili jadę do Głębińskiej, już ona ich rozerwie, choćby byli stalą spojeni. A, sprawiedliwość chodząca! Zedrzemy ci maskę, zedrzemy! – szeptała groźnie i jej piękną twarz napiętnował wyraz takiej mściwości nieubłaganej, że Świerkoski z pewnym niepokojem patrzył na nią. – Chodź pan, podwiozę pana do stacji, pomówimy obszerniej w drodze. Kazała natychmiast zakładać konie. – Panie Stanisławie, zostanie pan, żeby się dziewczęta nie bały; no, kiedy mówię, że pan zostanie, to nie potrzebuje się pan szykować do wyjścia. Za dwie godziny najdalej powrócę. Ubrała się spiesznie i zaraz pojechali. W pokoju zrobiło się cicho. Staś dzisiaj był bardziej niż zwykle nieśmiały, bo ostatni list matki, zabraniający mu kochać się w Zosi, przygnębiał go i pogrążał w rozpaczy. Przez jakiś tydzień nie był w Zaciszu, ale nie mógł wytrzymać dłużej i przyszedł. Cały wieczór był mroczny i smutny, ten list w kieszeni palił mu piersi i przypominał ciągle, że postępuje na przekór radom i życzeniom matki; czuł się winny, nieszczęśliwy, przez tę walkę pomiędzy dwiema miłościami i takie gorące spojrzenia rzucał na Zosię, że ta, zaraz po wyjeździe Osieckiej, przysunęła się do niego. – Co pana tak martwi? – zapytała pochylając się nad jakimś pismem rozłożonym na stole. – O, bo są chwile w życiu człowieka... że jest bardzo zmartwiony, bardzo – i bezwiednie dotknął piersi, na której spoczywał list matki. – Boli pana serce? – Nie, nie. Doprawdy, za łaskawa jest pani zwracając uwagę na mnie... – A jeśli mnie obchodzi, dlaczego, przez co pan cierpi?... – powiedziała ciszej, pochylając niżej jeszcze głowę nad gazetą. – Panno Zofio! panno Zofio! – wyrwało mu się z piersi. – Niech mi pan powie, co pana tak martwi, proszę o to. Czy to służba? – Nie, nie. – Może mama chora albo wuj który? – Nie, nie... doprawdy... – Aha! pewnie mama napisała jaki nie bardzo słodki list. Opowiadał mi ktoś ze stacji, że pan wszystko mamie opisuje i tylko to robi, co mama zaleci lub poradzi. – Tak, prawda; robię to, bo mama mnie przecież kocha i życzy mi najlepiej w świecie, więc byłoby niewdzięcznością z mojej strony, gdybym jej nie pisał o wszystkim, co robię. A zresztą, mama zajmuje się moimi interesami. – Więc ostatni list od mamy był taki nieprzyjemny? – pytała trochę zirytowana. – Tak, istotnie, był niezmiernie przykry, bardzo przykry – skarżył się płaczliwie. – Cicho! – krzyknęła Tola, zaczęła nasłuchiwać i wyciągnęła próżną filiżankę do Zosi. Zosia wstała, a chora drzemiąca w fotelu podniosła oczy na nich, uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, poruszyła ustami i znowu powieki jej spadły i spała dalej. Zosia podawszy Toli herbatę siadła przy nim. – Musi mi pan pokazać ten list. Proszę o to, bardzo proszę, bardzo... – Nie mogę, słowo daję. Są w życiu człowieka takie chwile, w których nie powinien ulegać... – bronił się i jakby dla zabezpieczenia wyjął list z kieszeni i ścisnął go w ręku. – Będę się gniewała; ale prawda, cóż to pana może obchodzić, byle się mama nie gniewała... bo reszta dla pana obojętna. – Odwróciła się zadąsana. – Gdyby pani wiedziała... gdybym mógł pani powiedzieć... gdybym... – Trzeba się spytać mamy, czy pozwoli powiedzieć – szepnęła uszczypliwie. – Panno Zofio! – powiedział z wyrzutem, wstyd mu się zrobiło, że może ona myśli, iż boi się matki. – Niech pan nic nie mówi, bo wiem, aż nadto dobrze, że jest mi pan nieżyczliwy, chociaż ja... – Proszę pani ten list! – zawołał z rozpaczliwą odwagą, dotknięty boleśnie jej akcentem głosu; – ale pani da mi słowo, że bądź co bądź, gniewać się pani na mnie nie będzie. – Panie Stanisławie, czy ja na pana mogłabym się gniewać? – powiedziała tak słodko, biorąc list, że Staś oblał się rumieńcem i radością niesłychaną. Zaczęła czytać wolno. Staś patrzył na nią z niepokojem i teraz żałował serdecznie swojej odwagi; bał się patrzeć na jej twarz, kręcił się na krześle, odpinał surdut, bo i duszno mu było, i te nowe szelki wpijały mu się w ramiona i dodawały jeszcze męki. Oddała mu list patrząc nań z jakąś gniewną, litościwą czułością; nie miał odwagi nic pytać, unikał jej oczu i coraz to nowa fala krwi rozczerwieniała go na buraczkowo. Zosia bez słowa podniosła się i poszła do saloniku. Wstał, aby iść za nią, ale nie śmiał; usiadł z powrotem bezradnie, a ze złością zaczął myśleć i buntować się przeciw tyranii matki i zaczął uczuwać, że przecież jest mężczyzną, że przecież... Wyprostował się męsko, zapiął surdut na wszystkie guziki, poprawił niepostrzeżenie szelek, zrobiło mu się znacznie lepiej. Spojrzał z góry na pokój, potoczył oczyma wyzywająco, zacisnął dłonie i nie śmiał iść za Zosią. Chora się przebudziła, popatrzyła sennymi oczyma po pokoju i zawołała: – Zosiu! Tola powinna iść już spać. – Panna Zofia wyszła, w tej chwili poproszę – powiedział idąc do saloniku. Zosia siedziała przy fortepianie z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach, podniosła na niego zaczerwienione, jakby płaczem, oczy. – Panno Zofio!... pani się gniewa na mnie, że ośmieliłem się pisać do mamy o pani, ale... ale... Tola powinna iść spać, ta pani chora woła panią; bo widzi pani: nie mogłem nie pisać, nie mogłem i pani mi wybaczyć musi... bo są chwile w życiu człowieka, że... – Panie Stanisławie, trzeba być mężczyzną, nie można przecież nawet mamie mówić wszystkiego, co się myśli i czuje, nie trzeba. Ja istotnie powinnabym się gniewać na pana... – Ale mi pani przebaczy. Przysięgam pani, że od dzisiaj już będę inny, ma pani rację, będę mężczyzną!... tak!... – wyprostował się i z jakąś odwagą niesłychaną ujął jej rękę i podniósł do ust. – Ja panią przekonam, że jak potrzeba, to jestem mężczyzną. – Nie, nie, pan znowu o wszystkim napisze do mamy. – Słowo honoru daję, że nie napiszę – powiedział energicznie i potrząsnął ją tak silnie za ręce, że mu prawie upadła w ramiona; jakoś się tak stało, że usta ich spotkały się w długim, palącym pocałunku. Ogarnęła ich oślepiająca jasność szczęścia – świat razem z mamą, z obawą i z ludźmi zapadł się gdzieś, pokój zniknął, pamięć wszystkiego sczezła, zostali tylko we dwoje i z ustami przy ustach, z sercem przy sercu, spleceni potężnym pocałunkiem pierwszej miłości. Odrywali się od siebie na chwilę, spoglądali sobie w oczy, w których było zdumienie szczęścia nadzwyczajnego, prawie przestrach i znowu padali sobie w objęcia, oniemieli, bez tchu, bez przytomności, i wysysali z siebie życie, i dawali je sobie. – Kocham! – śpiewały jej wielkie niebieskie oczy pełne łzawych blasków rozkoszy. – Kocham! – odpowiadały jego oczy. – Kocham! kocham! kocham! – śpiewało im w mózgach, w duszach, w krwi młodej i wszystko w nich, i wszystko dookoła śpiewało im ten hymn szczęścia, miłości, upojenia. Zarzuciła mu bezwiednym ruchem ręce na szyję, oplotła go sobą i przez łzy, przez miłość, przez bo jaźń i rozkosz, szeptała upojona i porwana czarem tej chwili: – Stachu mój! Stachu mój! kocham cię! Nie mógł mówić ze wzruszenia, dopiero po chwili pewnej klęknął przed nią i zapewniał drżącym głosem o swojej miłości wiernej, przysięgał jej na śmierć i życie. Wreszcie, kiedy już powrócili do jakiej takiej równowagi, Staś otrzepał chusteczką kolana, wytarł spoconą twarz, zapiął wszystkie guziki surduta i poważnym, nieco drżącym głosem, rzekł: – To ja pójdę pomówić z ciocią pani. Tak, teraz czuł się mężczyzną. – Nie, nie teraz, nie śmiałabym spojrzeć jej w oczy, a zresztą nie przyjechała jeszcze, ale niech pan już idzie. Pocałował ją w rękę i nachylił się jakby chcąc pocałować w twarz. – Nie, nie, Stachu... panie Stanisławie! – szepnęła uchylając głowę, a wysuwając rozchylone karminowe usta. Wyszli do ciemnej sieni, drżącymi rękoma szukał klamki, gdy Zosia cicho szepnęła: – Stasiu!... Wyciągnął ramiona i pomimo ciemności objął ją w namiętnym uścisku. – Idź już!... idź, mój złoty!... idź, bo się boję Rozerwali się siłą prawie. Staś wyszedł; zataczał się z upojenia, wracając na stację, nie wiedział, co się z nim stało, nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, w jaki to sposób usta ich się złączyły, dreszcz wstrząsający przenikał go jeszcze, czuł ją przy sobie, czuł ciepło jej ciała, jeszcze jej oddech muskał i pieścił mu twarz, słyszał ją, czuł ją całą w ramionach, na piersiach, bezwiednie otwierał ręce i zaciskał, jakby ją obejmował. Szedł wolno, zatopiony w szczęśliwości niewypowiedzianej i pierwszą jego myślą, pierwszym ruchem serca była chęć napisania wszystkiego matce, wyspowiadania się przed nią, ale zaraz przyszły mu na pamięć słowa Zosi. – Tak, przecież jestem mężczyzną – myślał popuszczając szelek, żeby się uwolnić od tego piekielnego uciskania. – Dam sobie radę i bez mamy – rozumował energicznie, ale w głębi czuł się bezradny i strwożony wobec tego nowego życia, jakie go czekało i tej samodzielności. – Zosia taka dobra, energiczna, mądra, przecież zostanie moją żoną! – Uspokoił się, powracała mu równowaga, bo nieświadomie jeszcze odczuwał, że Zosia w zupełności zastąpi mu matkę. Przed stacją spotkał Osiecką wychodzącą od Zaleskich, do których wstępowała tylko na chwilę, cofnął się w cień, jakby się bał spotkania z nią. Objął zaraz służbę po Zaleskim, który poszedł spać i noc całą, pomiędzy depeszami i pociągami, w wolnym czasie, układał plany przyszłego życia, obrachowywał budżet, obmyśliwał umeblowanie itd., ale tak mu to szło ciężko, że kilka razy wyjmował papier listowy, pisał "Kochana mamusiu" i darł arkusik, bo sobie przypominał obietnicę, jaką dał Zosi i jej słowa: "Trzeba być mężczyzną!" – Tak, "trzeba być mężczyzną!" – powtarzał mocno. Odpiął zupełnie szelki, wytarł sobie skronie kamforą, połknął kilka homeopatycznych pigułek dla orzeźwienia i czuł się silnym, pełnym woli mężczyzną. Category:Fermenty